Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to customers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been development of location-based services that are provided to users via devices and/or via a communication network (e.g., the Internet). For example, social location sharing services are becoming are a popular way for people to share their previous/current locations (e.g., restaurants, bars, etc.) and related experiences with their friends, family, coworkers, etc. It is further noted that service providers and merchants are seeking new ways to use such location-based data and services to, for instance tailor advertisements and promotions (e.g., coupons, discounts, etc.) or otherwise improve the user experience they provide as they interact or conduct transactions with their customers. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to leveraging readily available location information to facilitate interaction between, for instance, merchants, businesses and their customers.